Chad Finletter and the Chi Wizard
by Zarus Tyran
Summary: Killer Tomatoes First story in the Megafic Universe. HP parody with JCA crossover. Please review.


Chad Finletter and the Chi Wizard

By Zarus Tyran

Disclaimers: Hello everyone. This here is my first attempt at writing an Attack of the Killer Tomatoes fanfic. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes and Jackie Chan Adventures isn't mine. This story is a background episode for the Megafic. As such, it explores why Chad is never in school and ignores the theme song. Also all jokes to it being a TV show are meant to show Gangreen supposed madness similar to the Joker's actions in Batman TAS. The parody is set around the Harry Potter Books and Films, which is also not mine. This story takes place during season one of Killer Tomatoes and after season two of JCA. Now on with the show.

It was a beautiful day in San Zucchini and at Finletter's Tomato-less Pizza Palace. It had been a month since Dr. Gangreen's last scheme and it seemed that he was out of business. The only downside was this left Wilber Finletter a great deal of free time to concoct new tomato-less pizza recipes. Tara was quietly petting FT when she hears a voice behind her.

"Hey Tara."

"Hello there Chad. I'm glad your back we- What happened?" Tara asked so shocked by Chad's new look she dropped her 'dog'. Instead of his normal blue shirt and jeans, he had on a white dress shirt, gray sweater, red and gold tie, a pair of gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. In addition, he had on a pair of round thick eyeglasses and, for some reason, what looked like a black lighting bolt on his forehead. Chad sighed wearily.

"I take you've noticed my new wardrobe. It's the Censor Lady. She was curious about why I don't go to school."

"I've been wondering that for a while but I still don't see-" Tara trailed off.

"Why I'm dress like this?" Chad asked as Tara nodded. With another sigh he continued. "Because I lived with Uncle Wilber since I was two I guess I had grow up fast. As a result I became a child prodigy and finished High School before we met."

"So_that's_ why you could understand that formula you gave that other scientist." Tara said growing understanding. She then frowned. "But I still don't see what this has to do with the Censor Lady."

"When she found out about my skills she insisted on making dress like a 'good little genius'." Chad responded with air quotes.

"And the glasses and the mark?"

"Before we got here Wilber had our house guest take me to the eye doctor. He said I have lazy eye and need to wear these for two weeks. The mark was because of Jade." Tara nodded knowingly. For the past week Wilber's friend Jackie Chan and his niece Jade come to stay with them as part of their vacation. As was to be expected, a mature and responsible boy like Chad didn't exactly do to well with a mischievous and spirited girl like Jade. The mark was just the latest in her series of pranks to liven up, what was for her, a rather boring trip.

"Hey Chad. Glad you're back I need you to deliver this peanut butter and pickle pizza to the Johnson's at 150 Moeller St." Wilber said as he just noticed Chad coming in.

"Oh no he's not." A shrill voice called out. The trio and FT turned to see the San Zucchini Town Censor walk into the restaurant. All four groaned with annoyance.

"May I ask why my nephew can't do his job?" Wilber said with and irritated tone.

"Because it's not proper for a young genius like him to be doing such menial work. At any rate, the reason I'm here is because since we no such school here for such a bright boy. I called my sister in San Francisco who works at the San Francisco school for the gifted and she said they loved to have you join. Here's all information you need. No need to thank me, in fact I'll just deliver this, ahem, 'pizza' for you. Have a special day." And with that, she was gone before any one could respond.

Meanwhile at Dr. Gangreen Factory lab the so-called angry scientist was having his own problems.

"Igor did you get the powdered swamp root." Gangreen called to his dim-witted assistant.

"Negative your greatness. No one in San Zucchini has such and exotic ingredient." Igor Smith said sadly.

"In this dismal town Swiss Cheese is considered exotic. But no matter, it just means I'll have to there after all." Gangreen said with an evil chuckle.

"Where master?" Igor asked as Gangreen pulled down a map of California.

"San Francisco. Chinatown to be exact. I've heard tell tale of shops there that sell rare herbs and other ingredients for there cooking and silly spells."

"Gosh I didn't know your into magic sir." Igor said with child-like glee. At this, the Doctor whacked him with a rolled up newspaper.

"I'm not you surf simp. That stuff is all just smoke and mirrors. But the genetic materials found in those items will be perfect for my newest breed of killer tomatoes that I shall use to conquer the world! Pack your bags Igor, we leave at once." Gangreen said with a hearty evil laugh.

Back at the Pizza Palace, the group looked over the pamphlet the Censor Lady had left.

"You know Chad this Toadblats' School for the gifted sounds like a real winner for you." Wilber said to his nephew.

"But uncle Wilber there's a war on!" Chad said trying to appeal to his patriotism. He knew that most outside of California and even San Zucchini knew little about the problems caused by Gangreen's experiments.

"Besides, who would deliver the Pizzas?" Tara quickly added.

"Listen I know you two want to help, but this is bigger that the Pizza Palace. Chad this is a chance for you to put that brain to work. Your parent's knew you were destined for greatness. Besides perhaps you can find a solution to our Killer Tomato problem there." Wilber explained acting for once like a parent and not a crazy war hero.

"Besides curing certain sodium afflictions." Tara added realizing he was right. She knew Chad wouldn't miss the chance at finding a way to help turn her into a human permanently. It got the result she hoped for.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check this place out." Chad said finally. As he said this Jackie and Jade entered the Pizza Palace.

"Hey Jackie we need to head to San Francisco for a couple of days." Wilber asked his old friend.

"No problem "Tohru is visiting his mother so you two can stay with Uncle. I'm sure Chad will be a good influence on Jade." Jackie said looking down at his mischievous niece. At this Jade giggled embarrassed while Chad moaned with displeasure.

Three days later…

At one of the larger herbs shops in Chinatown trouble was brewing. Finn, Ratso, and Chow, a trio known as the Enforcers, were hiding near the display case of a small statue on the second floor of the shop. Finn had learned it was a statue of Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, but that didn't matter to him and his two cronies. The fact it was solid gold and worth a fortune did. They knew it was a risk robbing a shop so near the place run by Chan's uncle. But with him on vacation somewhere far away, they were willing to take the risk.

"Ok you remember the plan?" Finn asked.

"Uh, yes. Oh I mean no." Ratso dimly said.

"We hid in the shop until it closes, grab the statute and go! How could you forget that?" Chow asked incredulously.

"Because you said I couldn't write it down?" Ratso said innocently. At this point, they were startled by loud shouting.

"_What do you mean you don't have the final item_!!?" The trio, curious at what was going on moved near the rail to carefully look. The saw the shop owner talking to an old green skinned man in lab coat. Next to him was a blond man who looked like a reporter from the waist up, and like a surfer from the waist down.

"I'm sorry sir but the local government has been cracking down on the tomato ban. I haven't been able to bring over any of the rare breed my people have cultivated." The shop owner said with a very heavy accent.

"Bummer eh Doc?" The blond man with a Malibu accent.

"Igor I've told you time and time again _don't call me Doc_!" The old man yelled at his companion who backed into a cabinet. The jarring caused the flash of old camera on it's shelf to go off blinding the Enforcers. Stumbling around they fell down to the first floor in a heap.

Meanwhile at Uncle's antiques Chad was up to his ears in books, literally. Jade hadn't been paying attention to where she dropped the peel of the banana she had eaten and Chad found it the hard way. As he pulled himself out of the pile he look and one of the covers.

"What's this, 'Chi magic for beginners'? Why do you have an odd book like this around?" Chad asked Uncle who just walked into the library.

"To help Uncle teach his apprentice." Came the reply as those Chad had asked what two plus two was.

"You actually believe in magic? Chad said laughing.

"This from a fella who can't remove a mark from his head." Jade said pointing at the lighting bolt still on his forehead. Chad adjusted his glasses and frowned at her.

"Uncle has a potion that will remove that mark." Uncle added.

"No thanks I'll stick with solvents and other things based in science." Chad said his attention still on Jade. A common argument between the two had been about magic. Jade claimed it existed, while Chad thought it was bunk. Before another 'discussion' on the subject could begin Wilber's voice rang out.

"Chad I found your birth certificate."

"Coming uncle Wilber." Chad called as he pulled himself out of the pile and walked into the main shop Jade close behind. FT immediately jumped into his arms. Like Tara, it was sad that Chad would be gone for the next six months so it was staying close to him now. Wilber, dressed in his military item for the appointment, now walked over to him.

"Here you go it was in that old trunk we brought as well as a picture of your birth mother." Chad had always knew he was adopted by his mother and father, but this was the first time he had seen a picture of his real mother. She was blond with blue eyes and her hair was in pigtails. On the back of the picture was a note, 'to my little puddin'. Wiping away a tear Chad looked at his birth certificate.

"Uncle Wilber this can't be mine. The name says Chad Janus Napier."

"Was there a mix up at the adopting agency Mr. Finletter." Tara asked looking over Chad's shoulder.

"No you see Chad was adopted by my sister not my brother. Her husband's name was John Napier. Since my brother died of heart attack around the time your parent's, died people though you were his son. I was so busy with the war I forgot to correct them." Wilber said shrugging.

"Oh come on, you can't be that distracted." Jade said with a disbelieving tone.

"You don't know my uncle very well do you?" Chad joked as he put the picture in his back pocket. He then pointed at the chest and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh. You dad got this for you. He said that with a middle name like Janus he felt this was a fitting token." Wilber explained as he handed a coin to him. It was fifty-cent piece but both sides were heads. As he put the coin in his pocket, a man dressed as the Lone Ranger ran in. It was Sam "the Sham" Smith, a member of the Tomato Task Force who had been trying to find and capture Gangreen.

"Hey Finletter, we found Gangreen. He's at this shop near here with a trio of odd goons." Sam said clearly winded by his trip. Hearing this Wilber grabbed his sword and ran for the door. Jackie soon followed but first called to his niece.

"Jade stay with Chad." After they had left, Chad put down the birth certificate and started for the door with Tara hot on his heels.

"Hey you heard my uncle." Jade told them

"You're uncle said for you to stay with me so if you want to obey him then follow me." with a slight smile on his face. Jade then grinned.

"Chad I'm starting to like how you think."

Back at the shop, the two groups look at each with surprise. Finally, Gangreen spoke up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" At this Finn got up dusted himself off and explained.

"Were the Dark Hand Pops, and were just for statue. Ratso, grab it and let's go."

"Right Finn." Ratso said as he ran back upstairs. Hearing a crash Gangreen sighed.

"This is why I hate crossover guest stars." At that moment, Ratso came down with the statue firmly in his hands.

"Got it now let's bail before-"

"Stop Right there Ratso" Jackie said as he ran in.

"-Chan gets here." Ratso finishes sadly. Right behind him was Tomato Task force winded from running after Jackie.

"So Gangreen hired some new flunkies eh." Wilber said drawing his sword. At this Finn grabbed the statue from Ratso.

"Hey now back off were just-" Finn didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment vines shot out of the two flower pots and tied up Jackie and the Tomato Task Force. Gangreen eyes widened as he guessed the statue would be useful.

"Igor grab that statue and let's get out of here." Gangreen yelled at his flunky. Taking advantage of the shock of the enforcers Igor grabbed the statue and followed his master toward the back door. The sound of the door being slammed shook trio out of their stupor.

"After them!" Finn shouted. Within a minute, they were gone as well. A few minutes later Chad, Tara, FT and Jade all arrived to see the group tied up by plants.

"Well Uncle Wilber here's another _vine_ mess you got yourself into." Chad said with a smile as he picked up the dropped sword to cut them free.

Ten minutes later back at Uncle shop the two groups talk about what happened.

"It must have been a plant booby trap Doc Gangreen set in case we showed up." Chad was insisting.

"Impossible your doc didn't know you guys were near." Jade argued back.

"At any rate I thought you were suppose to stay here." Jackie said to his niece.

"What? You said to stay with Chad." Jade explained. Chad had walked over to grab some more solvent to try to remove the permanent marker tattoo from his forehead.

"That's reminds me, how did Jade con _you_ into going?" Jackie asked the young lad.

"I always help Uncle Wilber on adventures like these." Chad said calmly as his was rubbing the rag on his face.

"Told ya it won't come off with out the right spell." Jade said mockingly. She quickly placed her hands on her mouth when she realized what she said. Jackie and Uncle quickly turned to face her.

"Jade have you been messing with Uncle's spells again?" Jackie asked scolding. Jade only smiled innocently.

"Don't tell me a intelligent man like you believes in this nonsense." Chad said groaning.

"I though you said you ran into a vampire yourself?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, vampire created by _science_. Every threat Doc Gangreen sent was real not hocus pocus." Chad said fixing his tie.

"I'm afraid Jade's right. I'm sure Uncle has a potion to remove that tattoo." Jackie said kindly. Chad shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I just don't believe in magic. I'm sure I'll find the right solvent to remove this."

"Meanwhile we to find out where Gangreen and the Enforcers went." Wilber pointed out.

After a long chase Gangreen had discovered how to control the magic statute and used it to 'persuade' the Enforcers into helping him. They now were meeting at the Helm's fish cannery.

"So pop's now that you got that statue down what's the plan?" Finn asked.

"Simple you morons with to help, I can create the most fearsome and deadly Killer Tomatoes ever! Plus I can teach a lesson to a certain little traitor." Gangreen smiled at this and then laughed with evil glee.

"What's with the laugh?" Chow asked bored by the 'Angry' Scientist's rant.

"The fan's have come to expect it. Now listen I want you to go to these places and steal the ingredients I need for our plan." Gangreen explained as he handed papers to each of them.

"What if we just take off?" Finn asked with a little attitude.

"Simple when I catch you, you'll wish I did to you what I plan to do to the Tomato Task Force. Now get moving!" Gangreen shouted a few vines nearby started whipping at their heels for effect.

While Uncle started a 'locator spell' to find Gangreen, Chad was sitting outside the office of the Headmistress of Toadblats. He scoffed at the notion of using such silly methods to find his hated foe. Chad felt he was wasting his time here. But if the teacher's at this school could teach what he needed to help Tara, he give it a try. His thought were interrupted a familiar shrill voice.

"Chad Janus Napier?" Chad sighed and wondered if he'd ever get use to that name.

"Present."

"Come with me." He followed without paying much attention to the woman in front of him. As he sat down he noticed Headmistress's chair was facing the window with it's view of the bay.

"I take it I'm suppose to have letter's of recommendation?" Chad asked. The chair then turned to face him.

"Yes but they have been sent already with your transcripts. My sister was very through." The woman sitting in front of him looked exactly like the Censor Lady only more severe, if that was possible.

"So you're the sister of the San Zucchini Town censor." Chad said pointing.

"Yes, but I'm afraid you won't find me as liberal as she is." The Headmistress said dryly. At this Chad gulped. '_This__is_ _going__to_ _be__trouble_' He thought.

Meanwhile Tara, Jackie, Uncle, and the Tomato Task Force were waiting outside a chemical factory.

"Um, tell me again why were here?" Wilber asked.

"Since Chad figured that your locator spell would be a bust, he had Jade use her computer to find places that make the chemicals Gangreen needs for his experiments. This factory is the only one that makes one of them around here." Tara explained.

"Oh, yes of course." Wilber said still looking confused. It had become clear to Jackie that his friend needed Chad to help him since he was the brains of the outfit. He put his thought's aside as he heard a loud sound.

"Igor watch it you klutz." It was clearly Gangreen's voice. The group ran for the door which was soon broken down with a crash.

"Hold it right there Gangreen!" Wilber said again his sword pointed at his foe. At that moment a vine came out of nowhere and slapped the away the sword while several others entrapped the group. Gangreen soon stepped out of the shadows laughing.

"For once your nephew's smarts has failed you. I knew Chad would guess I might come here, so I set a trap. I already brought all the chemicals I needed for my plans with me. And with the lot of you out of the way, I can at last take over the world!"

"You forget that Chad's still free." Tara said trying to both get free and use her powers to wrest the statue away from her 'father'.

"With you as my prisoners and this, not even that brat will stop me." Gangreen crowed as he pulled out a bag of spores.

"Something tells me those aren't good." Sam said as he struggled.

"Just a little something in case Chad get some clever idea." Gangreen laughed as he threw the bag at them.

Back at Uncle's Jade had one of Uncle's lizards and was looking through a book for spells. At that moment Chad walked in looking like a ran a marathon and saw a horror movie at the same time. He soon slumped into a chair.

"What happened to you?" Jade asked shocked.

"The Censor Lady's sadistic sister and _that's_ saying something. I don't think I can help Tara if I study there." Chad said as took of the tie.

"You like her." Jade said in sing-song tone.

"What are you talking about now?" Chad asked annoyed.

"You have a crush on her." Jade said laughing.

"I do not. And at any rate it's none of your business. What are you doing anyway?"

"Want to try to get the duplication spell right." Jade explained as Chad rolled his eyes. He soon saw the impossible as Jade got the spell Right and made a perfect duplicate of her Super Moose Doll.

"How did you do that?" Chad asked amazed.

"I told you magic was real." Jade replied smugly.

"It's got to be a trick." Chad said still not convinced. The argument was put aside as they heard familiar barking coming from outside.

"Isn't that your 'dog'?" Jade asked,. She had guessed it wasn't a dog but had kept her mouth shut.

"FT! What's he doing here without Tara?" Chad wondered as he opened the door. The fuzzy tomato ran in holding a piece of paper in it's mouth.

"It's some kind of note." Jade said as Chad took the paper from his 'pet'.

"Thanks Sherlock. It's from Gangreen! He says he's got everyone, Uncle, Jackie the Task Force, even Tara!" Chad said reading with growing fear.

"We gonna need help. You stay here I've got to head to Section Thirteen and get help." Jade said as she ran out the door. Now alone Chad looked around at Uncle's books with a new sense of wonder. A smile began to creep across his face as he saw Jade's Dolls.

"If she can do _that_ lets see what I can do. Come on FT, we got work to do."

As Chad worked at the shop, Jade was getting 'help', Talisman help. She knew that Section Thirteen couldn't help officially but she could borrow a few Talismans to help her and Chad stop this mad scientist and his new henchmen. Slipping past the security near the vault she typed the pass code she'd learn and made her way to the Talismans. She quickly grabbed the Dragon Talisman the Rooster, and the Rabbit. For some reason she had a feeling she was gonna need them.

At the cannery Gangreen, or as he was calling himself Lord Voldegreen was trying a new fashion statement. He had found some of the sorcerer's robes that Shendu had left.

"Well Igor what do you think?"

"Nice dress sir." Igor said simply as the Enforcers chuckled.

"It's called a sorcerer's robe you meat whistle. And since magic will help me to rule, I felt this was appropriate." Voldegreen explained as he gestured for them to follow into the main area of the cannery. It was filled with odd glowing pods with odd shapes inside.

"Yo dude what's?" Finn asked slightly unnerved.

"My greatest triumph, and _don't_ call me dude. Within these pods are some of my most dangerous creations. I've had the designs for these for months but I couldn't control them. But now with this-" He pause to pull out the statue. "-I can send these Killer Tomatoes to conquer the city and then the world!"

"Yeah but what's in it for us?" Chow asked annoyed.

"Simple, as my Killers take this city you'll get a bag of fertilizer each."

"Uh boss that's what we get for our part." Said a large tomato wearing a mousy brown wig and a tomato size black robe.

"Yes Zoltan I forgot. And what are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Tomato Wormtail your humble servant." While Zoltan was unusually obedient due to the statue, he was still Zoltan.

"As I was saying, for you three we can have a few banks broken open for you." Voldegreen said smugly to the Enforcers delight. At this an alarm went off.

"It's Chan's niece and that Finletter kid." Ratso said running over.

"A minor threat if that. Fortunately I've prepared a little welcoming party." Came the reply as the so-called lord turned to look at a seven set of glowing red eyes.

At that moment the odd pair were walking through the cannery _still_ arguing.

"Did you have to wear _that_?" Jade asked pointing toward the Toadblats' uniform.

"Uncle Wilber wanted me to get use to it so he only brought these with use." Chad explained quietly as they walk toward a hum they heard as they entered. Suddenly they hear the sound of metal upon metal.

"Did you hear that?"

"It's Uncle Wilber! I recognized that sound anywhere!" Chad said grinning. His grinning soon faded however when saw his uncle and their friends. Each of them including Tara had glowing red eyes. Suddenly Chad felt a hard hit from behind. It was FT his eyes to were glowing.

"I figured that Gangreen had a reason to let you go. It's a trap. They must have been given mind controlling spores."

"Duh." Jade said annoyed. As the group advanced on them Chad pulled out two wreaths from a bag he was carrying.

"Jade we need to split up." Chad said as FT leapt at him, Chad was able to slip the wreath on him. After a few minutes he did the same to Tara as she lunged at him.

"What happened?" Tara asked confused.

"Uh a little help here?" Jade called from the top of a tall machine. She had been using the Rooster and Rabbit Talismans to avoid the Task Force and her family. Jackie had use his martial arts skills to grabbed them however. Now Jade was seconds from who knows what.

"Gotcha covered." Chad said as he pulled out what looked like a grenade and threw it at them. The group soon fell to the floor unconscious.

"What was that?" Jade asked impressed.

"It's a little a knock-out gas bomb, but I was able to inject into it a watered down weed killer into it. When they wake up the spores will be gone. It was in case we got a shot at Gangreen." Chad said smugly.

"For a minute there I though you lost it."

"Relax Jade, the San Zucchini town censor would never let me near anything_really_ dangerous, she acts like were in a cartoon or something."

"Can I take this off now?" Tara asked.

"No. While Jade did whatever she did at Jackie's apartment, I did research on that statue. Those wreaths counter the effects of the statue. Now let's get Gangreen!" Chad said running toward the direction the Task Force had come from.

"_What_!?"

"Like I said your excitable-ness, the Tomato Task force failed to stop them." Igor said worried about his master.

"No matter, They kept him busy enough to complete my greatest scheme. Behold!" Voldegreen laughed as the largest pod quivered and shook more violently. At that moment Chad, Tara, FT, and Jade burst in.

"Your finished Gangreen-?" Chad began before he saw what he was wearing. After a second Chad fell to floor laughing. Oddly however, it was a very creepy laugh.

"And I though _he_ had the villain's laugh down." Chow said wryly.

"Tell me about it." Ratso added. Finally Chad calmed down.

"What are you wearing. I thought you trying to take over the city, not invite it to a dance." Chad said between evil sounding giggles.

"This is a sorcerer's robe. At any rate you can't stop me from using this to take over the world!" Voldegreen said trying to keep his composer.

"That's what you think!" Jade said as pulled a talisman from the bag she was carrying. At once a blast of heat shot out and struck the Demeter statue shattering it.

"You fools! Without that statue I can't control my Killer Tomato Dragons!" Gangreen said pulling off the robe. A round of laughter came from his henchmen when they saw him only in tomato print boxers."

"What it warm in that thing. At any rate you've still lost!" He now pointed at the largest pod with burst open. Out flew what look like a cross between a tomato and a dragon from a fairy tale book.

"Dragons, why did it have to be dragons?" Chad asked sadly.

"Uh, what's with him?" Jade asked.

"Ever since he went to a renaissance fair last year he's a problem with dragons." Tara explained. Chad shivered once and then took a deep breath.

"Ok time to see if this works." Chad as he pulled out a stiff lizard and started chanting something in mandarin. As he did so a white beam came off the lizard and struck a near by pod freezing it.

"A freezing spell? I thought you didn't believe in magic?" Jade asked smugly.

"Events like these change a kid's view." Chad replied. The trio had to duck as the tomato dragon opened his mouth and spewed highly acidic tomato juice.

"For a second I thought it was gonna breath fire." Tara said relived.

"Nah Gangreen doesn't have the budget for that." Chad trying to shoot off a few more ice blasts

"How are we gonna stop it?" Jade asked as she looked around the room for something to fight the lizard-like piece of fruit.

"I searched Uncle's books and learned how to make these." Chad said as he pulled out a small white crystal.

"How can that stop it?" Tara asked impressed.

"It's an ice bomb. Since it's still a tomato, it should stop him cold. No pun intended." Chad explained as the girls groaned. They quickly started running after they saw the dragon coming around again. They soon found shelter behind a large canning machine.

"Sound good, but how do we get it to our friend over there?"

"Simple Jade, I'll distract it you and Tara sneak up to the catwalk and drop this on him." Chad hand her the crystal. At this FT jumped into his arms.

"FT want to go with you."

"Ah don't want to leave my side? Good dog! Lets go get him" Chad laughed as the fuzz ball licked his face.

"Chad, be careful my friend." Tara said as she hugged him tightly. Chad had a slight blush when she released him. He was soon off like a shot.

"Hey you overgrown pizza topping. Your mother was a side salad!" Chad yelled at the dragon who roared in anger. The chase was on. While up on the catwalk Jade and Tara waited.

"So you like him." Jade said suddenly.

"What?" Tara said nearly dropping the crystal.

"Your sweet on him. Isn't he a little young for you."

"Now's not the best time for this."

"Guys now!" Chad yelled as he past under them. With a quick toss the crystal hit the dragon square on the back slowly freezing it. As it roared in pain Gangreen could be heard shouting, "Not My tomato dragon! _No_!"

"Jade if you please." Tara said with a grin.

"Gladly Tara." Jade again pulled out the Dragon Talisman, took careful aim, and fired. With a single blast the was blown to pieces.

"All right Gangreen, it's to-" Chad started as he turned toward where Gangreen was last standing. However he and the Enforcers were both long gone.

"I hate when he does that." Tara said as she and Jade climbed down.

"You two better check on the others I'll clean up in here." Chad said pulling out the lizard again.

Meanwhile Igor, the Enforcers, and Gangreen were running into the sunrise.

"I gotta tell you 'boss', _we__quit_!" Finn said as he, Ratso and Chow ran in a different directions.

"Fine! I've had it with guest stars anyway!" Gangreen said as he started for home.

A few hours later the Task force and the Chans were saying their goodbyes. After his meeting with the Headmistress it was a no-brainer that Chad wasn't staying, much to Tara's relief. They would just have to find another way to make her human permanently.

"Well it's been fun, sorta." Chad said rubbing the back of his head as he shook hands with Jackie. Uncle then came in with a bottle filled with a glowing blue liquid.

"Uncle has prepared the potion to make Chad's tattoo vanish."

"Well then let's go. Don't want to have this on forever." Chad said pulling of the glasses for a moment. Jade sniggered.

"What happened to using solvents?"

"Sometimes old hokum's cure _can_ do the job." With that Chad took a rag and the bottle from Uncle. After a few moments the mark was gone.

"We like to thank you for your help in stopping Gangreen." Wilber said to Jackie shaking hands.

"Shouldn't he be thanking _us_?" Jade whispered to Chad.

"Nah, It's better this way." Chad said with slight smile as saw Wilber not realize who _really_ saved the day.

"The truck's loaded and FT's waiting" Tara said walking over FT in her arms.

"Well thanks for your help Jade" Chad said holding out his hand.

"Anytime, no hard feelings?" Jade asked as she took his hand. The answer came from the sudden shock she felt.

"Yeah, no hard feelings." Chad said with a grin as he revealed a hand buzzer in his palm. The four of them were soon laughing.

"Okay you kids get in the van." Wilber said as he walked over. Soon they were in their seat waving to the Chans. As they drove off a frown appeared on Uncle's face.

"Something wrong Uncle?" Jackie asked.

"Ice crystal spell, very tricky. Yet Chad made one in thirty minutes."

"What doses that mean?"

"A prodigy in magic as well as school. Uncle senses great future for him. And his odd friend."

The End

Epilogue:  
At the cannery lay the remains of the Gangreen's most recent attempt, freeze dried and withered. Suddenly the still closed door was burst open by a group of troops and an odd looking scientist.

"Is any of the material intact?"

"Yes Dr. Tachibana. Everything you need for your experiments." A soldier replied.

"Excellent. When we send our operative to get the information we need then we can start the project." The Doctor said with an evil smile.

Well that's the end of my first fanfic (or attempt at one anyway). Please review and get a micro of how Chad looks durning this crazy story. See ya!


End file.
